


Take it all Away

by 401



Category: A - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insomnia, Kissing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff uses her powers to soothe a tortured mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it all Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-stucky fic and I literally panicked.

"You look exhausted, James," Wanda sighed.

She sat down opposite the soldier, placing the sandwich that she was holding in the middle of the small table in the hopes that Bucky would eat some. He looked worn. Frayed at the edges and fatigued, his eyes were bloodshot from rubbing and his hair was pulled out of his face in a haphazard bun that looked like it had been recycled from the day before.

"I'm okay," Bucky forced a weak smile, "Don't worry about me."

His hands went back to work on his eyes, rubbing painfully hard until his cheeks looked sore and irritated. The Scarlet Witch frowned, pulling his hands back down to the table and holding them in her own for a moment. The right one, his own flesh and blood, was trembling slightly. He had been doing a good job concealing it, but the shaking was there and the anxiety was showing through.

Sleep had evaded him for three whole days now. The nightmares had become so vivid that exhausting himself, keeping himself awake with punishing workouts and copious amounts of caffeine had become more bearable than sleeping and risking a run with his own mind. Wanda felt that there was something very desperate about the whole situation, that Bucky was willing to put himself through so much physical stress to avoid its mental counterpart.

"Do not lie to me," She smiled softly, "There is nothing 'okay' about you right now."

Bucky bit his bottom lip and dropped his eyes, looking at their joined hands on the table in front of him. Hers were small, sitting in his quite comfortably, but despite their size and relative softness, they were somehow the stronger hands.

"I..." Bucky started, taking a slow, shaky breath to quell the emotion in his voice, "It's all a little too much at the moment."

Wanda nodded, pushing a looses tendril of hair behind Bucky's ear. She could see it plainly. Bucky put his head down on the table, resting it in his arms. Wanda reached out hesitantly before running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, tracing down his first few vertebrae and back up again, earning a shudder.

"That tickles," Bucky mumbled flatly into his arms.

Wanda pulled her hands away sharply, sensing that a boundary had been overstepped with the sergeant. Touch was an issue sometimes. Bucky just was not used to it; the only contact he had received for a long while had been inflicting pain or restraint. Relearning affection had been difficult. Wanda was one of the few people he would accept it from, Steve and Sam coming in second. Clint, Natasha and Tony were no-goes for the time being.

"I didn't say stop, Maximoff," Bucky smiled, turning his head in his arms to face her.

It astounded her how much of a brave face (bravado, maybe) the soldier managed to pull off. She could still feel it, but that was part of her powers. She could feel the anxiety rolling off of Bucky in prickly waves that got under her skin like an infection. She put her hand against the side of his face, coaxing him to lift his head. He complied, submitting to her touch willingly like he almost always did.

"Can I try something with you, kitten?" Wanda asked.

Bucky's stomach dropped with the usage of the nickname. The term of endearment felt ungainly and unnatural on him, but he ran with it. There was a warmth alongside the discomfort.

"That depends," Bucky frowned cautiously.

Wanda raised her hands in front of her and lit them up. Bucky watched in unchanging awe as the tendrils and strands of red light weaved and pulsed around her fingers. He could feel the heat of them against his face. He had watched her do this more times than he cared to admit, sitting whilst she trained, working to control the force by picking things up, drawing elaborate shapes. He could sit there for hours.

"Do you trust me?" Wanda asked, looking Bucky solidly in the eye.

For once, the eye contact did not make him bristle. He fell into it, letting himself be overwhelmed by the earnest brown, reflecting the red light.

"Yeah," He confirmed, "Yeah, I trust you, Maxi."

Wanda stroked her illuminated fingers behind Bucky's ears. The soldier swallowed a gasp as his vision curdled and blurred in front of him, and suddenly he was seeing stars. The racing in his head slowed to a viscous throb of comfortable thoughts. Memories that did not make his palms sweat and bile rise in his throat and a settled quiet. The feeling of contentment grew and pooled in his stomach, filling his chest with heat like a shot of hard liquor. The red light ran through his veins like morphine, untying every knotted muscle.

Wanda smiled as Bucky lost the structured control that he maintained so painfully, falling forwards slowly, guided by the force between her hands so that his head rested in the crook of her neck. She shivered at the feeling of his breathing in slow, measured puffs against her throat. She held him as best as she could with her occupied hands, running them through his hair and slotting her knees comfortably between his.

"There we go," Wanda whispered, intensifying the waves. Bucky moaned quietly in response, "Shhhhh."

Bucky nudged closer into Wanda's neck, putting his hands on her waist, half for stability and half because everything about her was suddenly screaming out to him. He knew it was the comfort, the first comfort he had properly felt for so long, drugging him into attraction. Or was it?

He had thought about her like this before, quite a lot. She would smile, he would smile. He would find himself coy around her in a way that happened with very few other people and she was truly beautiful. Now, without the near constant racing in his mind, the softness of curves, the smell of perfume and baby powder, the way her hips were thick and came over her jeans a little when she sat like this, her hair against his face, it was all thrown into blistering high definition.

"You..." Bucky sighed, his voice weakening and failing over the dull pulse of the light around Wanda's  hands, "You're amazing, Maxi."

The Scarlet Witch chuckled softly, lifting Bucky's chin and looking into his eyes, letting his dilated pupils track her smiles and running her thumbs over the flush that had erupted on both of his cheeks.

"And you are as high as a kite, Kitten," She smiled, keeping her voice low to avoid breaking the calm.

Bucky shook his head, frowning. He mirrored her hands, cupping her face. Wanda breathed in tremulously as the cold of metal fingers against her neck shocked her.

"Sorry," Bucky mouthed, running that left hand back through her hair instead.

Wanda closed her eyes as Bucky's mouth met hers, hot and uncoordinated. She intensified the flares even further, feeling her stomach curl as Bucky growled against her mouth in response, pushing into the kiss enthusiastically. She left her own chair, straddling his knees so that she was on his lap, and moved the flares' course, trailing it down his spine and through his chest, grinning against his mouth as she positively unravelled the soldier with a few movements of his fingers.

"You're danger... _oh_ ," Bucky groaned, pulling Wanda's hips forward sharply and sliding his hands up her back until his fingertips hit her hair, falling in thick chocolately waves over her shoulders.

"And you are not?" Wanda grinned magically, stunning Bucky into silence.

No he was not, not with her.


End file.
